For Judgement Shall Be Passed (Omega's Post)
by OmegaEntertainment
Summary: Three galactic governments. One of them, a Council of Immortals who had faced the possible extinction of their species time and time again, another, a Republic which had unified from the shattering reality of war, the last, a Council which had stood for over a thousand years. When these three are threatened by an ancient power from beyond, will they be able to prevent the cycle?


**A/N from OmegaEntertainement: Neither of us own Halo or Mass Effect. We're both just writing for the hell of it.**

 **IAnswerToNoOne: *Smirks* And Pokemon as well, in your case.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Revelation.**

Tarkus II

Master Chief, Agent Locke

04/20/2702

0300 Hours

The two Spartans sat at the conference table on Tarkus II, the planet where most of the RSS' military was being staged. It was relatively close to the border between RSS and Citadel space.

"How would we get into the compound?"

"We could use a 'jump' but we don't know anything about the place. We could end up in a wall, or in someone else."

"So a head on attack would be the best."

"But how would we do that?"

"We can't use some of our larger armored vehicles, so we're going to need some fast lights."

"An eight man team?"

"Blue and Osiris?"

"We'll need a demo man, to bust down the doors at least."

As the two conferred over the specifics on how they would infiltrate the STG compound, they both realised that they needed a clear cut leader. Without speaking, the two thought of the possibilities. The two squads could remain separate with their respective leaders or the two could join the squads with minimal trouble, as that was the way they were raised. Even now, as Spartans, they knew that it would probably be best to stay as separate squads in the case that they needed to split up. And even then, the teams would know their limitations.

Narrowing their eyes, the two decided to wait it out and choose when the time came.

The two squad leaders then looked at the possible vehicles. The Cheetah, a 5 foot long hoverbike that could reach speeds of up to 250 km/h (155 miles/hour) while fast, would kick up a huge dust cloud, so that was out. The Panther, a newer model of the old UNSC Mongoose, was a 4 wheel ATV (All Terrain Vehicle) that was quiet and relatively fast, with a speed of 150 km/h (93 miles/h). That was a possibility. Then there was the 'Bust Down The Gate And Storm Them' strategy, where they could bring in a few 'Archelon' s, named after a monstrous turtle that went extinct 80 million years ago. An Archelon was 20 metres tall, 10 metres wide, and 15 metres thick. It had five legs that were a metre thick each, and was completely covered with armour. It was the UNSC's version of the old Covenant Scarab Tank. It was armed like a Scorpion, with 2 60cm cannons on the top, and 5 .73 calibre machine guns, one on each leg.

Of course, their wait was interrupted when a message played on the RSS's Main Communications Band, which simply said, " _This is UCD-zero-zero-seven_ Lunala's Third Eye _and UCD-zero-zero-eight_ Solgaleo's Light _, we are requesting assistance from any AUS ships in the area. Our weapon systems are down, and we were sent by some kind of-shrrrrrrrrrrrt-d we re-shrrrrrrrt. I repeat, this is UC-shrrt- Lunal…"_

Both of them listened to the signal just before it suddenly cut out, surprised at the fact that there seemed to be other humans who had both grown separate of both the UNSC and the Systems Alliance and would ask them for assistance.

The RSS sensors in orbit around Tarkus II came online, and showed the Spartans what seemed to be two _Infinity_ -class Destroyers, except each was eight times the length of the original, at a length of at least twenty kilometers, and painted in very strange colors.

While one, which the FOF indicators identified as the _Lunala's Third Eye_ , was a deep blue, with a pale yellow crescent, the other, _Solgaleo's Light_ , could be considered its opposite, had a front section that formed the maw of a roaring lion at the front of the ship, was mostly a bright white, had a couple streaks of red through it and a few flakes of gold. Both appeared to be in formation with four ships of a familiar design, and one that was utterly massive for even the Covenant of that time, though the colors were, quite strangely, black and a glowing light blue. Two _CCS-class Battlecruisers_ , two _CAS-class Assault Carriers,_ and one ship that looked like the thirty kilometer cross between a _CSO_ -class Supercarrier and a Covenant Battleship. Everyone on the RSS ships gawked at the sight of several centuries old ships. Specifically, the old Covenant members stared at the long since decommissioned vehicles.

They were interrupted by a fleet of Batarian ships coming out of the nearest Relay and engaging the unknown fleet.

"What," Sangheili officer Buta 'Krammanee, Commander of the _Indomitable-_ class _RSS Starfall_ scratched out. "What are we seeing here?"

Argretlam, the AI for the ship, ran the scan once. And then once more. And once more. Eventually, after 74,285 scans, he finally decided what he was receiving was real. "Uhhhh, those are Covenant ships from the 26th century, and one ship that looks like the steroid-taking demon child between a _CSO_ -class Supercarrier and a Battleship, sir."

Buta froze. Then, as he watched one of the _CAS_ -class Assault Carriers fire the iconic purple energy projector at the Batarian ships. The Batarian ships were simply vaporized by the beam of plasma.

Spartan Locke stared at the strangely designed _Infinity_ -class Warships, and said, "So, Argretlam, are you able to get any readings on those warships?"

The AI's avatar smirked. "74, 286 sir. All of them reported the same thing. Those ships are mostly Human in design. As you can see, they are very reminiscent to the _Infinity_ -class warships. The scans on the beings inside however, well, ahhhhhh, they seem very different from current DNA samples. Or any from the past for that matter. They seem to have mixed with at least 20 other species. I can detect 23 distinct DNA samples. And the new DNA that they assimilated seem to have given them abilities. Some of them are noticeably more powerful than others.

For instance, I wasn't actually able to crack their firewalls, the AI's on board their ships let me in. They also told me that they're part of something called the OCSC, or Origin Council Space Command, much like our United Nations Space Command. They also had beings that they called Pokemon on their Earth. They had very little in the ways of technology, but they did have things called Pokeballs that could capture Pokemon and force them to fight for the Trainers, the people that captured the Pokemon. There were, of course, the few that cared for the Pokemon that they caught. They all had a much better chance in the world that they lived in. This all happened approximately 550 years ago. After that, there was a massive epidemic of two viruses, one that could infect both Pokemon and Humans, and one that could only infect Pokemon." Argretlam took a deep breath, even though he didn't need to. "The first virus caused the infected to basically crave living flesh. They were technically still fully alive, but they needed flesh in the same way that a drug addict needs more and more of the drug. And it gets worse with the more they have. The virus is transferred through bites, and the air version infected twelve entire species of Pokemon automatically. The second caused any Pokemon that contracted it, to go completely insane, and attack anything around them, even others infected by that same virus. So they were near impossible to block. Four of their Regions, which is what they call the countries on their homeworld, fell to the infected and were overrun. I can't see how, I'm guessing that that fact was blocked, but they defeated the virus. Fast forward a hundred years, and they formed the aforementioned OCSC. A hundred years from then, at the year 2175, the Pokemon and Humans really begin mating. It was common to see mixed people on the streets and-wait, are they still getting shot to hell out there?"

All of the officers jumped at the reminder of the battle going on outside. Locke was the first to react. "Full speed until we are 100, 000 klicks away. Then send out the diplomatic message. Uhhh, do we have any Promethean Knights or Generals aboard?" Throwing a glance at the assembled bridge crew, they all nodded except for the Nav officer, who was plotting a course. "Get him up here. We need to make them think that we are more than what we are. Covie Energy Projectors are still a force to be reckoned with." Breaking off when he saw the Promethean he had requested enter the bridge, he ordered the General to stand in front of the comm screen. Other than a slight huff, the Promethean moved without complaint.

"We are in the 100, 000 kilometer range sir."

"Thank you. Comms, send the message invite. If they don't respond in 5 seconds, send a warning shot at the one of Batarian Dreadnoughts. Show them we mean business."

"Yes sir. Comm invite sent."

"Transmission accepted."

As the image of a Batarian popped up, the General stood up straight.

"We will rip you apart, stupid machines!" The Batarian snarled at them. "I am General Dhanne Krok'cerok, greatest of all Batarians! My ship is the Dreadnought _Final Ambition_ , and I shall-"

Everyone on the bridge was watching as the 'Greatest' of the Batarians, having been muted, silently snarled at an imposter.

The Batarian General was interrupted, and unmuted, by another screen coming up, displaying a man with slate gray hair and a single right eye of the same color, the other covered by a dark eyepatch, "Hello, unknown human, Sangheili, and Promethean officers, I am Jay Mallory, one of the 36 Elites of the Immortal Council, and currently commanding the OCSC _Lunala's Third Eye._ "

"So, who exactly are you, unknowns? You seem to possess a fusion of OCSC, Covenant, and Forerunner technology."

Another screen came up, this time showing a Sangheili officer, "Yes, and I am Rtatan 'Tralcam, Fleetmaster of the Sangheili Empire ship SID-B-001 _Fires of Harvest_."

The Promethean General looked at the Sangheili Fleetmaster in interest, "So, Fleetmaster 'Tralcam, what is the designation of your ship?

The Fleetmaster's reply shocked all of them, the Spartans, the General, the Batarian, even Argetlam, who had just scanned the ship and found out just how little of a chance the Batarians truly had, "My ship is known as _Deception_ -class Dreadnought B-001, why?"

The Batarian spluttered with shock, "Dr-Dreadnought! How is _that_ thing even existing, and why haven't you died already?!"

However, the Batarian stopped, and glared at the man who called himself Jay, "As for you, human, we will destroy your ships and enslave your people!"

That, however, turned out to be the exactly _wrong_ thing to say, as everyone on both sides could practically _feel_ the cold anger coming off the 'Elite', "What, exactly, did you just fucking say? For that… Rtatan, mind killing this fucker? If you don't mind, then make sure to leave nothing but _dust_."

The Decieved Sangheili Fleetmaster spread his mandibles in agreement, and growled in rage, "I would be glad to, Immortal."

"This is Councilor Jay Mallory to all OCSC ships, our strategy has now changed, full use of Ultra Beam Projectors and Super MAC point-defense is now authorized, by direct order of Immortal Councilor Jay Mallory, all OCSC forces in this system are now ordered to kill these enslaving _fucks_."

"My reason for my order, Batarian? The Origin Council Space Command, Deceived Warriors of Sangheilios, New Forerunner Ecumene, San 'Shyuum Collective, Warriors of Balaho, Kig-Yar Monarchy, the Lekgolo Hivemind, the Yanme'e Hives, the United Jiralhanae Packs, and the entirety of the Alliance of United Species… the things every one of our species most hate, with a passion, is genocide and anyone who attempt it, however, the one thing that the OCSC hates most of all?"

"We hate slavery, we hate it with a burning passion, we hate its very existence, and we enjoy the destruction of those who would enslave other sentient beings."

Everyone currently hearing him speak could nearly _taste_ the venom and hatred infused into those words, as the two OCSC ships deployed twenty smaller vessels that looked like upscaled _Strident_ -class Heavy Frigates, and hundreds of Broadsword and Sabre Fighters.

Then, the true power of the OCSC and their Deceived allies was revealed, as every OCSC _Strident_ fired a golden lance of energy almost exactly like the Covenant energy projectors from where MAC cannons would be on UNSC ships.

Though the ones on the larger, twenty kilometer vessels were revealed to fire two continuous beam of the same golden energy, and the thirty kilometer Deceived Dreadnought glowed, before firing _thirty_ of the iconic purple Covenant energy projectors, and hundreds of the golden energy lances.

As the Batarian fleet was completely and undeniably _devastated_ by this horrifying example of sheer destruction, and their General fled to the same Relay they had come from like the coward he was, every single being, organic or AI, had their jaws dropping from this display of utter destruction, and Argretlam was shocked when the OCSC AI's finally allowed him to know how the Origin Council had taken out the virus...

"S-sir, you're going to want to hear this…"

Locke, completely frozen by the display, numbly turned to Argretlam, "What is it, Argretlam?"

Argretlam seemed to pause, "Sir, their AI's just told me how they defeated the viruses…"

This time, the Master Chief turned and stared at Argretlam, "How did they do it?"

The AI looked almost horrified by what he was about to say, "Sir, 200 years before they encountered their Covenant, they… they glassed the overrun Regions, they glassed part of their own homeworld…"

That got the attention of everyone in the room, and the combined processes of the Prometheans actually _paused_ as they processed this information, shocking citizens on hundreds, maybe even thousands of RSS worlds as they watched the Prometheans stop everything they were doing to process the horrible truth of what they had just heard.

However, of course, everyone in the room were shocked when Argretlam received a top-priority message from the probes near the Citadel, showing that apparently _thirty_ more of the twenty kilometer OCSC ships, along with an entire fleet of two hundred of the same blue Deceived ships, of which, thankfully, none had the design of what was apparently their Dreadnoughts, had appeared right at the Citadel Council's doorstep, and they had come _knocking_ , as, terrifyingly, they had brought two fucking _Guardians_ with them.

The Citadel Council was in a panic at this apparent threat, though reports indicated that these ships were simply looking for seven of their own which matched the description of the two OCSC ships and the Deceived ships.

In order to defuse the situation, Master Chief contacted Fleet Admiral Lasky, who in turn contacted the OCSC and Deceived fleet that had appeared near the Citadel, showing them where their ships were and how they could reach their allies.

Within hours, the two OCSC ships, which had now been identified as _Ultra-_ class Dreadnoughts, and the Deceived fleet that had been in the Tarkus System had moved through the Relays to the Citadel, inevitably confusing many RSS citizens who wondered why there were such small and strangely colored ships in RSS space.

However, once they got a good look at the IFF tags, they suddenly understood that these were not RSS ships, they were in fact something completely different, something much more powerful.

OCSC _Ultra_ -class Dreadnought Zero-zero-seven (007) _Lunala's Third Eye_.

OCSC _Ultra_ -class Dreadnought Zero-zero-eight (008) _Solgaleo's Light_.

DW _Deception_ -class Dreadnought Bee-zero-zero-one (B001) _Fires of Harvest_.

* * *

 **The Citadel, Citadel Council Space, Councilor Udina. 2402**

To say that Councilor Udina of the System's Alliance was terrified, would be the understatement of the century.

He was currently staring at his Omni-Tool, watching the image of ships that were twenty times the length of the _Destiny Ascension_ , a fleet of unknown blue ships, and two artificial constructs which were thousands of kilometers tall at the least, appear from the edge of the Citadel system itself, watching that vid play over and over again.

The implications of this, that the Citadel Relay connected to some unknown place with technology far more advanced than their own, were staggering in the least.

In the most, it was a possible omen of their destruction.

One government with ships just like this had defeated everything the Council could throw at them.

Now? Reports from the RSS had said that this government might actually be _more_ powerful than their forces, which were already enough to destroy the Council ten times over.

If they were able to make the RSS feel weak, then what could they do to the Citadel Council?

Councilor Udina glanced at his colleagues, who, just like him, were paralyzed with fear at the ships that now waited at the edge of the Citadel system.

The leader of those ships, a human who called himself Champion Michael of the OCSC, had said that they were looking for seven of their own which had gone missing after one of what the Citadel Council called Relays had malfunctioned, self-destructing after sending the ships through, resulting in this 'AUS' sending most of its forces to rescue the two ships.

The thought that the Citadel Relay itself connected to a civilization more powerful than the RSS was frightening for Udina, and terrifying for each of the Councilors.

However, he was shocked when the RSS Fleet Admiral known as Thomas Lasky contacted the unknown ships, telling them that they had encountered their lost vessels and were sending them to regroup with the forces currently waiting at the edge of the system.

Of course, his thoughts were interrupted when a Batarian Dreadnought, which was identified as the _Final Ambition_ , came through one of the other Relays that connected to the Citadel System… and smacked into one of massive constructs, bouncing off with the engines having suffered minor damage, continuing on its course toward the Relay which connected to Batarian space while it broadcasted a message which simply said, " _Somebody fucking help meeeeee!"_

* * *

Diplomatic Envoy

RSS and OCSC Parties

1200 Hours

At precisely 1200 hours, two massive portals opened. From the slipspace portal, came the _Pride of All_ , the most powerful ship in all of the RSS, while from the other, a Distortion Portal came the OCSC _Arceus' Judgement._ The colossal ship and the much smaller _Ultra-_ class Dreadnought came to a stop after leaving their respective portals. With their main weapons trained on the possible adversary, the two ships opened up a communications channel, signifying the first official contact between the two governments.

"This is Fleetmaster R'tas Vadum, of the Republic of Sentient Species. We are a collective of nine species, the Humans, the Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Huragok, Yarotk, Kig-Yar, Unggoy, Lekgolo, and the Narthoc. We are here to discuss our borders and any trade between our governments, whether technologically, militarily, or economically."

From the OCSC ship came their reply, "This is Michael Carlisle, Immortal Champion of the Omega Island Region on Earth and the entirety of the OCSC Navy, I, Champion May Maple of Hoenn, and Champion Shane Allen of Sinnoh, are gladly representing the Alliance of United Species, which is an alliance of Humanity, Pokémon, Sangheili, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Jiralhanae, San 'Shyuum, Lekgolo, and Forerunners."

R'tas let his confusion be known over the communication link, "What are these Pokémon you speak of?"

Michael's reply shocked every single RSS soldier on board the _Pride of All_ , including R'tas himself, "On our version of Earth, instead of just developing a single sapient species in the form of humanity, our homeworld developed several _hundred_ sapient species'."

"Of course, the number of species was fairly reduced after the Reclamation War occurred, which, as you know-"

He would have continued, if he had not been interrupted by something which horrified and greatly angered each of the Champions, "Champion, we just got a report from our ODP's near Sargasso, Batarian forces just arrived in-system and have landed what look to be pirates and… by Ultra Arceus himself… sir, they're landing fucking _slavers_ on the planet… we're getting locations of the other Champions and Elites pulled up now, sir."

Within seconds, a list appeared on each of their screens, showing the locations of each of the Immortal Councilors, until it got to the Omega Island section.

Champion Michael Carlisle, OCSC _Arceus' Judgement_.

Elite Councilor Jay Mallory, Earth.

Elite Councilor Robert Arma, Earth.

Elite Councilor Ash Ketchum, Earth.

Elite Councilor Seth Emerald… Sargasso.

With that, each of the Champions came to one conclusion, the Batarians were unbelievably fucked, as Michael asked, "Has _she_ been engaged by the Batarians?"

"No sir, allied class-six Combatant has not engaged Batarian forces."

"Good, well at least with _them_ there, the Batarians can't do a thing without being annihilated. Are there any other reports of any of our worlds being attacked by Batarian forces?"

Searching on several different computers at once, the half-Lucario answered. "Three other planets have been attacked. All relatively close together, sir."

Michael turned towards the shocked Sangheili. "I'm sorry Fleetmaster 'Vadum, but this conversation will have to wait. As you heard-"

"Do not apologize, Immortal Champion. I understand your need. In fact, we have the same problem. We have several attacks on our planets as well. Until we next meet," Vadum clenched his fist and slammed it across his chest. "I wish you well." With a nod of respect, from one officer to another, the Fleetmaster cut the connection.

His mouth pressed into a thin line, Michael could only stare at the screen, where the gargantuan ship slip into a portal, not unlike the Forerunners version of Slipspace, and left the system.

"Ummmmm, sir? Was that a good First Contact?"

Staring at the stars with a worried frown on his face, he answered the officer. "I don't know, we left on good terms, so I think it went well, but I'm not sure, though it's definitely an improvement over the First Contact we had with the Covenant."

* * *

 **RSS Lab Planet Revanscar**

 **1200 Hours**

There was no warning before the ships dropped down from the atmosphere and started to unload troops. They simply flew right through the planetary defenses at FTL speeds and landed on the planet. Now, scant minutes later, there were hundreds of _slavers_ landing on the planet.

Sangheili Ultra Bura 'Tasam stood as he watched the ships land on the planet. He was a veteran of the Flood war, and the Human/Covenant war before that. Now, to see slavers land on a planet that he and a handful of other Ultras were protecting, and one that was primarily populated by Unggoy and Yarotk, a normally submissive species, there was going to be hell to pay.

"Everyone, get your armour! We will be fighting on the battlefield today!" he roared, then he turned and yelled for a Minor. "Minor! Send an emergency broadcast! All bandwidths! Send it in all directions! Tell them that we are under attack by murderers and slavers! Go!"

Before him, several hundred Unggoy scrambled and ran back home, and behind him, the Minor scrambled for the comm tower. 'Tasam smiled. There may once have been a day where the Unggoy would have run away from the fight and ran towards evacuation, but now, it was going to be a bloody battle for Revanscar.

As the Batarians ran from the dropships into relatively organised lines, Kig-Yar and Human snipers started forming up and took the first shots. The UNSC snipers tore apart shields and made huge dents in the Batarian armour.

Covenant Beam Rifles and Promethean Binary Rifles flew through the shields and devastated the forming Batarian lines. Beam Rifles stabbed through their shields and pierced several bodies. The Binary Rifles were used as anti-tank and armoured vehicle weapons, as they dissolved the vehicles, atom by atom. Batarians and Vorcha leapt from their failing vehicles as they fell apart, only to be torn apart by the massed firepower of the Sangheili, Jiralhanae, and Unggoy. Centuries old Plasma Pistols, lovingly cared for were used in battle for the first time in decades.

Still, there were no orbital defenses on the planet, and the Batarians kept coming. Thousands of them landed on the planet. With no backup coming for at least three days, the civilians and citizens of Revanscar had to hold the line.

Three days later, there had been many casualties on both sides. Hundreds of thousands of dead Batarian bodies littered the dirty streets, with Unggoy, and Yarotk spread out amongst them.

Three Sangheili crept along the wall as they moved in on a Batarian camp. The Ultra led two Majors next to the sleeping figures. Jova 'Ragramai shook his head. If he caught another Sangheili in such a position, he would have had to guard the Unggoy mating chambers for three weeks. As it was, the Energy Sword made the iconic snap hiss before the plasma blade decapitated the snoozing alien.

The other two Sangheili charged the only awake member of the camp. A quick punch and snap took him out.

Jona looked over the camp. Nothing they hadn't seen before. The strange weapons, the same shields, some deactivated Mechs. Nothing. Then, the air hummed. More than the normal artillery. And much more constant. Jona turned around and stared down the barrel of a tank. The last thing he remembered was the blast of the cannon, and his shouted warning.

* * *

For several moments that felt like hours, the two Minors stared at the spot where their Ultra had once been. Then, they glanced at each other and knew that the tank was going down. Two plasma grenades flew towards and onto the hovertank where they stuck onto the armour. Moments later, the explosions rocked the tank, killing two of the four within. The two Sangheili went in with their energy swords, and finished the tank. There had been no previous evidence of tanks, and this was an eye opener. They had previously discarded having tanks as part of the Batarian arsenal, but now, they had to call it in.

Hours later, the tank had been dragged away, and the civilians were being pushed back. They had to make their last stand at the capital. They just hoped that they would make it.

* * *

 ** **OCSC Inner Planet of Sargasso, 1200 hours OCSC EST (OCSC Earth Standard Time), 2561 (OCSC Calendar).****

Weapons fire could be heard across the surface of the planet as Batarian slavers fired stun rounds at civilians, who, surprising the Batarians, fired back with lightning bolts, sent razor-sharp thorns at the slavers, waves of fire, psychically throwing ruined vehicles, everything they could use, they did. Even the Batarian shuttles were not immune to it as a few citizens managed to bring them down with Hyper Beams.

Of course, the citizens would do everything in their power to stop the Batarians from taking them from their homes, right? However, there was another reason that the citizens were throwing everything they had at the slavers.

To put it simply, every single person, whether human, Pokémon, or the hybrid mix of those species, all of them hated slavery with a passion that drove them to not only push back the Batarians, but to crush them, reduce them to nothing…

No matter what the cost, each citizen desired one thing, the complete and utter annihilation of any who would dare to enslave other sentient beings.

Of course, that was just the civilian population, the Marines on this planet, most of them were veterans of the OCSC-Covenant War, some had even lived on this very planet before they were forced to leave because of the threat of the Covenant, only to come back to a glassed world, and having fought to get it back, they had finally gotten some time to relax, resettle on this world which had been brought back from the dead.

Then, these four-eyed _slavers_ came and tried to take everyone away from the homes that they had built, left when the Covenant turned the world to nothing but glass, and rebuilt from the ground up.

It was safe to say, that the Marines, the Rangers, and the Distortion Troopers on the planet were, to be frank, _fucking pissed_ , and it showed as the OCSC weapons fired, from the synthetic Subanese Crystals which had replaced standard Ranger ammunition, to the Gaussian accelerated rounds that could break through kinetic barriers as if they were as resistant as the air they sped through at speeds of Mach Forty.

However, that was nothing compared to what would happen if the slavers attacked _her_.

* * *

 **Prokis Bab'goprak, Unknown World, 2402 CST (Citadel Standard Time.)**

The Captain ordered his men to move toward the human building, which, compared to the other houses that they had seen, seemed to be some kind of estate for higher authorities.

Surprisingly, his Omni-Tool was able to translate the symbols on the door, which said, _Immortal Council Estate_ , right before one of men broke it down.

The Batarian mercenaries, once they moved through the door, were surprised to be greeted by the sight of a human male, who calmly asked.

"Let me guess, you're here to try and take the planet?"

Prokis watched the Captain sneer at the human, and say, "Human, we are not here for the planet, we're here for the slaves."

The human narrowed his eyes, "The OCSC does not practice slavery, in fact, we despise it."

The Captain then gave a reply which would be the thing that would damn his squad to slaughter, "You, human, you are all the slaves, and we are the glorious masters of-"

Anything that he would say next was interrupted by the human drawing a strangely blocky sidearm and putting what seemed to be a Mass Effect round through his head, which seemed to punch right past his kinetic barriers and blow his head completely off, leaving nothing from the neck up.

Seth Emerald grimaced as he saw how much damage the M6K Gaussian Sidearm had done. The hyperaccelerated round had gone right through the shields that the _slavers_ used. Still, even after learning that the slavers had guns of their own, he knew he had them beat, and even if he couldn't take them out, he knew that his wife could do so easily. He pulled out one of his Poke Balls with a neutral frown.

He sighed, before saying, "Sarah, release."

The Batarians were not at all prepared for this, and once the device started to open, they opened fire on the human, sending multiple rounds through his shoulder as he took cover behind a doorway.

They would have kept firing, if not for the fact that the being which came from the device let out a sound which would give any beings nightmares for the rest of their natural life.

A scream of hatred and insanity that promised nothing less than the endless suffering of any unfortunate enough to incur the wrath of the one who voiced it.

The last thing Prokis saw as he ran from that place was a creature which would plague his dreams for the rest of his life, a being similar to the humans, but with skin as white as the hull of an Alliance starship, with two spikes coming from its chest which glowed red, almost seeming to be its heart, which then turned black and crumbled to dust, as the creature's eyes turned the exact same color, and its skin and the dress it was wearing both turned as grey as a corpse.

The last glimpse he had of the creature, was the sight of its using some kind of pink energy to rip his fellow mercenaries limb from limb, eviscerating any unfortunate enough to be in its path.

With his life on the line, facing a creature that could most likely give a _Krogan_ a heart attack, Prokis ran for his life as his squad was completely slaughtered.

Prokis Bab'goprak ran from the being that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his days.

* * *

 **OCSC** _ **Arceus' Judgement**_ **, Distortion Space, en route to OCSC Planet of Sargasso.**

The three Champions watched as the planetary garrison near-effortlessly fought off the Batarian slavers, Michael and May having small smiles at the fact that so many would dedicate themselves to fighting the ones who would take them from their homes.

While Shane had a full-blown shit-eating grin which nearly went ear to ear as he watched the Batarians get absolutely wrecked.

However, their moment of pride was broken as one of the bridge techs shouted "Champions, I just got a report from Sargasso!"

Michael turned his head to raise an eyebrow at the technician, "What is it, if you say the planet's being taken, that'd be a lie, as we've got a live feed from spy satellites in orbit going right here."

The technician shook his head, looking appalled at whatever he had read from the report, "No, Champions… It's just that… Sir, Nightmare has engaged Batarian forces, and she looks pissed."

 _That_ got their attention, Michael frowned before asking, "How bad?"

"She's annihilating any Batarians she comes across, and, after we hacked their comms, we noticed that multiple Batarian forces have requested orbital bombardment in any places where they're encountering her."

Shane snorted with amusement, "Of course they fuckin' would, it's _Nightmare_ we're talking about, she could take one of our Dreadnoughts any day of the week and still have the energy to go at least a couple more rounds, the Batarians are utterly fucked, and even they, the enslaving shitheads that they are, know it."

May then put in her two Poke Dollars, "Don't worry, he'll pull her back."

Michael gave a chuckle, "Oh please, it's not our forces I'm worried about, I'm just worried that she'll cause the Batarians to all have heart attacks and cause a mass extinction, then we'd probably get blamed for it."

May agreed. "That is true, we probably _would_ get blamed for it, not like anyone would miss them, hey, who knows, the citizens of the Citadel Council races might even thank us."

Shane grinned, "And here I thought we had a no-genocide law, guess I was wrong about that."

The same technician, who had told us about Nightmare engaging the Batarians, said, "Champions, we're close to the Sargasso Emergence Point, and, well, the spirits seem _pissed._ "

Before anyone could ask how angry the spirits were, they saw it. A mass of spirits, both human and Pokemon, were gathered at the Sargasso Emergence Point, looking agitated, the only thing that stopped them was that there were no Giratina nearby to open the Emergence Point.

However, they knew what the Dreadnought could do, they knew that it could release them to bring the vengeance of the dead upon the arrogant Batarians who had defiled the very surface of their planet with their presence.

And so, the spirits of the dead watched the Dreadnought, and waited for the signal to bring the wrath of the spirit world upon those who would dare to attempt to enslave their living children.

With a flash of dark power, the _Arceus' Judgement_ opened the Sargasso Emergence Point, ripping a path between the worlds of the living and the dead.

Taking this as their signal, the spirits of the wrongly slain flooded through the portal with screams of bloodlust and hate, moving alongside the Dreadnought as they prepared to bring destruction upon the arrogant slavers who had attacked their children and insulted everything the OCSC stood for.

* * *

 **Batarian Dreadnought** _ **Unending Greed.**_ **Captain Farish Dar'roh.**

"Captain, massive energy signature detected at the edge of the system!" One of his bridge crew shouted in panic.

Captain Dar'roh ordered the signature to be brought up on the vid screens.

As they, and presumably the rest of the Hegemony Fleet, watched, a portal appeared at the edge of the system, seeming to be strangely purple, which appeared to be surrounded by a whirlwind of the same purple energy of which it was formed.

Before any of the ships could react, a massive twenty kilometer white and gold colored ship moved through the portal, surrounded by what looked like a cloud of purple and grey smoke.

Though, as they stared at the ship in horror, a single audio only message resounded through the entire fleet.

Screams of rage, hatred, and bloodlust echoed through the void, terrifying any being who so much as overheard them, the screams promised only one thing.

The screams promised death, annihilation, and everything else that could be added to that list.

Every Batarian in the fleet, especially Dar'roh, was paralyzed by what seemed, almost to them, like the screams of the vengeful dead, come to bring reckoning upon any who dared to disturb them.

Every single one of the Batarians in the fleet would soon learn, firsthand, how right they were.

Instead, as the cloud of smoke moved toward them, Dar'roh ordered his crew to bring up magnification on the cloud, and what they saw only confirmed their fears.

Humans made of grey smoke charged through the void alongside what could only be described as demons, flying golden coffins with shadowy arms, clawed clouds of poisonous vapor, what looked to be dead trees with faces, flying chandeliers which glowed with deathly fire, things that looked almost like stuffed toys with tears and rips which sprouted deadly claws, large orange and brown plants with roaring faces and arms which looked equipped for strangling, and many, _many_ others.

The Batarian Captain ordered his crew to fire everything they had at the cloud of the dead as the rest of the fleet did the same.

What horrified them, was that a smaller version of the portal opened at the head of the cloud, bringing through a snakelike creature that immediately took a shot from a Dreadnought's main cannon to the face and kept going after blocking it with some kind of green barrier.

The creature gave a screech of rage as it gathered some kind of golden ball in its mouth and fired a beam of energy at the same Dreadnought that had attempted to kill it, spearing the Dreadnought, piercing through its armor and cutting it half before its Mass Effect core even had a chance to detonate.

Within seconds, the twenty kilometer ship did the same to a Cruiser and Dreadnought, ripping through them with the same kind of energy beam that the creature had used.

However, Captain Dar'roh was unable to focus on any of those facts, as the cloud of spirits had reached his ship.

Like a wave, they went straight through the window protecting the bridge, phasing through it as if it wasn't even there, as he stood there, paralyzed, the creatures began to butcher his crew, recovering, he turned to run from the scene.

As he moved toward the door, which had stayed miraculously clear of the creatures, his path was interrupted by one of the orange and brown plant creatures, which grinned happily at him, before wrapping its arms around his throat and effortlessly slamming him into a wall.

The creature began to sing a single word over and over, the happy grin never leaving its face as it began to squeeze, cutting off his air flow.

As the creature strangled him to death, it never stopped singing that single word, and as his translation software struggled to match it with the Batarian language, it was only able to translate one word… Gourgiest.

It kept repeating that one word as Captain Farish Dar'roh ran out of oxygen, and the creature which was now identified as a Gourgiest finally turned the Captain's head to the side and snapped his neck, the happy smile never leaving its face as it and its fellow ghosts continued to slaughter the crew of the _Unending Greed_.

Meanwhile, a Gengar saw something strange that didn't look like any of the invaders ships, and moved toward it, finding that it was a small probe, it pressed its face into the camera and turned it so that it would have the best angle of the destruction they were causing.

The Gengar gave a feral grin, before changing to its Mega Form and rushing straight toward a Batarian Cruiser.

* * *

 **Citadel Council Chambers.**

"By the Goddess, what have the Batarians done this time...?"

Tevos was not surprised by the fact that the Batarian Hegemony had attacked and tried to enslave many of the citizens of this OCSC, in fact, she had almost expected it.

However, when Valern had come running through the door with a horrified expression on his face, she, Udina, and Sparatus had decided that it would be a good idea to see the OCSC's combat capabilities, even against the near-incompetent Batarians.

The fact that something was able to horrify even Valern, that deserved at least a look into the reason behind his horror.

With a numb look of shock, Valern played the vid.

"STG spy probe. Discreetly attached to Batarian ship. Went to OCSC planet. Sources say that it is called Sargasso."

As they watched, the vid showed the Batarian Fleet coming out of the Mass Relay, the perspective changed as the probe detached from the Batarian ship and cloaked, moving to a position out of the way as the Batarians began landing mercenaries and shuttles on the planet.

Batarian voices then began to filter through the feed, anxious and gleeful at the prospect of gaining more slaves.

Suddenly, fear, then, horror, and multiple requests for orbital bombardment on various locations quite close to the Batarian lines.

The probe, as well as the fleet waiting in orbit, both detected a massive energy surge from the edge of the system.

Within seconds, they watched as one of OCSC's Dreadnoughts came through a massive portal with an aura of grey and purple surrounding it.

As they heard the screech of the vengeful dead, each of them gave a shudder of fear, even Sparatus had never heard anything like it.

However, the fear turned to terror as the probe got a good look at the beings that had made the screech.

The Batarian ships fired everything they could, but they were soon overwhelmed as the perspective momentarily changed to the bridge of a Batarian Dreadnought which was identified as the _Unending Greed._

Within seconds, the creatures swarmed the bridge, phasing through the glass as if it wasn't even there.

They then proceeded to butcher the crew, appearing to leave the Captain for last. They tore off heads, ripped off arms, disemboweled the Batarians, slashed through them until the bridge was covered in blood.

Finally, the Batarian Captain seemed to recover his senses and ran toward the door that would lead to the rest of the ship.

He never got there, as one of the orange and brown creatures intercepted him, slamming him against the wall and wrapping its "hands" around his throat.

The creature smiled peacefully and proceeded to strangle the Batarian slowly, seeming to enjoy the Captain's suffering as he slowly ran out of oxygen, the creature then snapped his neck with an audible crack and let the corpse fall to the floor, before following the other creatures into the rest of the ship as screams resounded through the comms, the peaceful smile having never left its face.

Tevos, Sparatus, and Udina watched in stunned horror as the process repeated itself on each ship in the Batarian fleet, only a few ships, mainly Cruisers and Frigates, having managed to outrun the demonic swarm and escape to the Mass Relay, leaving their ground forces stranded on the OCSC world as they continued to request orbital support, not knowing that their fleet was being ripped apart above them.

Suddenly, the probe seemed to jolt slightly, as if something had hit it, as the face of one of the creatures pressed against the camera and grinned, the creature turning it so that it could get a better angle of the fleet's destruction before somehow transforming and moving away to join its demonic brethren.

Tevos and Udina finally understood what Valern was so terrified of, and for once, they pitied the Batarians, as no one deserved a fate like that.

Sparatus was surprised and horrified at the relentlessness of these creatures, they had shown no remorse, in fact, they had almost seemed to enjoy the slaughter, if the orange and brown creature was any indication.

Valern was about to stop the feed, which had become live when the recording stopped, before the probe turned back to the OCSC Dreadnought, showing that more and more were joining it, and a couple of them, a black one with three dark red lines which formed a Y, and a green one which had a black design of a massive serpent on it, had moved toward the Relay, before going through it as more Dreadnoughts and other OCSC ships surrounded the Relay, almost as if to prevent an escape…

However, as they watched, one of the golden spikes on the original white ship rotated toward the probe, firing a lance of energy which instantly destroyed it, cutting off the live feed.

Sparatus put his hands over his face, as if praying, "By the Spirits, what have the Batarians doomed us to…?"

Tevos simply stared in numb horror at the vid, which had rewinded to a frozen image of the brown and orange creature which had snapped the Batarian Captain's neck, and said nothing.

Udina, his eyes wide, went to pull out a M-5 Phalanx Heavy Pistol from under his desk, before being restrained by Valern as he tried to put the barrel against his own head.

Valern managed to wrest the Heavy Pistol from Udina's grip, before throwing it across the chamber, where it smashed into the wall and fell in multiple pieces. Udina sank to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. " _What have we brought upon ourselves? Why do we keep doing this!?"_

One of the C-Sec officers, a Turian who had been guarding the door, poked his head in, shocked at the state that the Council had been brought to.

Unknown to all of them, two figures under active camouflage slipped through the door, moving to the nearest wall and waiting for the officer to leave.

As the door closed, the two uncloaked, shocking the Councilors, who froze as they remembered the image of the demonic creature strangling the Batarian, except for Unida, who continued to sob uncontrollably.

However, these two looked elegant, each of them wearing white dresses which reached down to the floor, one having brown eyes and hair, while the other had ruby red eyes and green hair.

The Councilors were even more surprised when the brown eyed one spoke in a language that their translators were actually able to understand, it seemed almost identical to the human language of English.

The hybrid spoke to them as the green haired one watched Udina in pity, "Hello, Citadel Councilors, I am Cheryl, I presume that you've seen the footage of what happened to the Batarian fleet?"

At their silent nods, she continued, "Yes, well, that was, ah, not one of OCSC's best moments. In fact, I bet you must be wondering why we would unleash our own dead upon the Batarians."

Tevos, Sparatus, and Valern nodded again, as the green haired one spoke to Cheryl in a language that they could not understand, which led to Cheryl giving a, dare they say it, flirtatious smile, "Yes, Claire, I'm _very_ aware of the bet we made, but it'll have to wait until later."

Claire replied in that same indecipherable language as Cheryl gave a slight laugh, "I hate waiting as much as you do, but we _are_ in the presence of the leaders of another galactic government, and I highly that they would appreciate us doing anything in their chambers, remember Shane, Ultra Jirachi, and the ejection chairs?"

At Claire's embarrassed reply, Cheryl laughed, "Don't worry, we'll probably have plenty of time when we get back to OCSC space." With that, the brown haired hybrid snaked her arm around Claire's waist, grinning at the shocked faces of the Councilors, "Sorry about that, but five hundred years of life _can_ influence you in, ah... unexpected ways."

The hybrid became serious once again, "So, why we would send our own dead against the Batarians? Because we _hate_ slavery with a passion. It is an insult to the very purpose of the Origin Council Space Command, and the entirety of the Alliance of United Species."

She continued, "Our humanity once practiced slavery, you know, and it is something we have vowed never to do again."

"Our sin against ourselves is in our very DNA, we have never forgotten what we did, and we will never will."

At their looks of shock, she explained, "I, in fact, am the product of it. Humanity's slavery was a unique case, as some would even fall in love with the ones they had captured."

"If you haven't guessed yet, Councilors, Pokemon such as my wife and even my mother were the slaves, they were slaves who would willingly fight each other for the pleasure and enjoyment of humanity. However, once the Arisen came, humanity finally began to see Pokemon as not the sources of entertainment they had been before, but as equals."

"The Arisen did not care who or what you were, all of us were food at that point, all were equals as far as the enemy cared, all were food for the Arisen."

Tevos was the first to speak, "Who were the Arisen?"

The hybrid grimaced, tightening her grip on her wife's waist as Claire laid her head on Cheryl's shoulder, "Not who… _what_. The Arisen were a viral infection that caused any infected with it to gain an all-consuming desire for the flesh of the living, it didn't matter whether you were human, Pokemon, or even a hybrid of the two, they would try as hard as they could to feed, they killed twenty million on our homeworld before they were stopped in the conflict that is now known as the Reclamation War."

"The Arisen were trapped on multiple Regions, which are what we call countries on our homeworld, and then we used the OCSC _Arceus' Judgement_ , our first _Ultra_ -class Dreadnought, to glass them."

The Councilors were horrified beyond measure, having been told of the sheer desperation that glassing usually required by the RSS, knowing of how the RSS had glassed an alien parasite known as the Flood in their 2552, however, that had been all they would say.

Tevos had finally noticed something about them, "So, I presume you two are in a relationship?"

Both smiled happily, as Cheryl replied, "Yep, we've been married for over five hundred years."

Sparatus, Valern, and even Udina looked shocked at that, though Tevos just seemed silently impressed, as most Asari relationships with other species usually lasted only a century at most.

Meanwhile, the Turian officer poked his head into the room, scanning it before his eyes rested upon the Pokemon and hybrid leaning against the wall, and the smashed pistol, immediately coming to the conclusion that they were keeping the Council hostage, as he had not seen the pistol before.

The officer drew his own M-5 Phalanx Heavy Pistol and shouted "Freeze!"

In response, Cheryl formed a ball of electricity, surrounded by fire, which hovered a few inches above her left palm, and asked, "I'm sorry, but we were just having a nice conversation here."

The Turian officer took that remark as a threat and fired at her, which was simply… stopped, as Claire rose her right hand toward the projectile, moving her head from Cheryl's shoulder as she spoke within the minds of everyone around her, " _I'm sorry, but are you threatening my wife?"_

The C-Sec officer obviously was not prepared for this response, and had no reply except to shout, "Surrender, both of you!"

With that, he fired again, none of the Councilors being fast enough to stop him as the bullets caught Cheryl in the shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain, however she did not let go of Claire, in fact, she only tightened her grip, as if to hold Claire back from doing something she would regret.

It turned out to be highly necessary, as Claire's eyes immediately turned black as she heard Cheryl's cry of pain, and she started to move toward the officer with the intent of ripping his head off, only for Cheryl to stop her by pulling her back.

Cheryl turned Claire's head toward hers and looked straight into the Gardevoir's pure black eyes, "It's okay, Claire, I'm okay, it's going to be okay, I'm going to be fine. Come back to me, Claire. Please, come back."

With a shudder, Claire leaned her head on Cheryl's chest, when she glanced back at the Turian officer, each of the Councilors could see that her eyes had reverted back to the ruby red they had been before.

Valern moved toward Cheryl, a glance from Claire stopping him in his tracks as he could feel her probing his mind and determining whether or not he was a threat.

Seeing that his only intention was to heal Cheryl with Medi-Gel, she allowed him to move to Cheryl's side and apply the healing agent to her shoulder.

Valern saw the wounds closing, and moved back as Cheryl suddenly shuddered and pulled Claire closer to her.

Claire looked up in surprise and shock as Cheryl let out an aura of overwhelming lust which nearly sent her to her knees, she immediately flushed and said, " _S-sorry, but we have to go, as in, right now."_

With a pulse of some kind of energy that seemed almost similar to Biotics, the two disappeared from sight, shocking everyone in the room as they seemed to have almost _teleported_.

However, the fact that they immediately got a report that some kind of dropship had lifted off of one of the empty landing pads and moved toward what was thought to be empty space before disappearing from all sensors, however, the Councilors managed to see a single IFF tag hovering twenty kilometers from the Citadel itself, before it moved away.

 _UCD-010 Darkrai's Shadow_ , the Councilors were paralyzed by the idea that an OCSC Dreadnought had been sitting right next to the Citadel the entire time, in fact, Tevos thought, had the thing even _left_ to begin with?

Valern, seeming to have recovered from his state of shock, said, "Hmm, aphrodisiac reaction to Omni-Gel, unknown form of transportation, possibly personal FTL, personal cloaking technology, interesting, will have to investigate soon."

The Councilors stared as citizens across the five arms of the Citadel panicked at the sight of a black and white OCSC Dreadnought appearing from nowhere and moving away from the Citadel before going through a dark purple portal which let out a whirlwind of some kind of dark energy, the massive ship moving through it even as the portal started to collapse in on itself.

The portal disappeared as the _Destiny Ascension_ moved to intercept the ship that had created it, failing as the ship managed to escape into what they soon realized was the same place that the spirits had come from.

The reminder of what they faced caused Udina to start sobbing again as the other Councilors tried to process the information that they had been given.

With a look of regret, Tevos turned to the officer and said, "Officer Vakarian, you and Officer Aradas are dismissed."

* * *

 **OCSC** _ **Ultra**_ **-class Dreadnought Zero-one-zero (010)** _ **Darkrai's Shadow,**_ **unknown RSS system, 1700 hours EST.**

"This is the RSS planetary garrison on Revanscar, we are under attack by hostile forces, we are under attack by murderers and slavers who have absolutely no honor among their species!"

To say that Cheryl was expecting them to receive a broadcast from an RSS world would be a lie, to say that they were expecting to receive it in _Distortion_ Space of all places, that would be an even bigger lie.

She smirked and put her hand to her chin in fake thought, "Now, let's see, what species meets that criteria?"

The bridge crew stared at her, most likely wondering what the hell she was doing.

She pretended to be surprised as she came to a quite obvious conclusion, "Oh, right, the murdering, enslaving, honorless, and all-around complete pieces of shit known as the Batarians!"

Of course, Ultra Giratina had created Emergence Points to RSS Space after hearing about the distress signal, however, the _Darkrai's Shadow_ had been the closest and was redeployed to assist, as well as the fact that the _Arceus' Judgement_ was still en route from Sargasso.

Unfortunately, the four Dreadnoughts guarding Earth couldn't be redeployed due to the fact that they were required to assist in its defense, though the SE _Deception_ -class Dreadnought B-003 _Fall of Reach_ had been sent to assist them in wresting Revanscar from Batarian control.

As the two Dreadnoughts exited Distortion Space, the _Fall_ reported a slight bump as they came back into normal space, however, Distortion Space to normal space transitions didn't _cause_ bumps, so what could it be?

A sensor readout confirmed that the _Fall of Reach_ had apparently rammed a Batarian Dreadnought and smashed it into nothing but scrap and element zero.

However, something Cheryl and Claire noticed, was that they had apparently come in just a _little bit_ too close, and ended up in the middle of the invading Batarian fleet, which caused Cheryl and Claire to give feral grins and say, "Fire everything we've got, let's see how dead we can make these fuckers."

With that, both ships fired every single weapon they possessed, from Dreadnought Super-MAC Point-Defense, to the single Ultra Beam Projector and even the first-strike EMP generator on the _Darkrai's Shadow_ , to the thirty Plasma Energy Projectors and dozens of Mega Lance Projectors on the _Fall of Reach_ , into the Batarian fleet, killing everything from the smallest Corvette to the largest Dreadnought.

Within seconds, and with no time to react to the two Fleet-Killers that had appeared in the middle of their formation, the Batarians were dead in space, not even having the time for any of them to _move_ , much less actually fight back against the hybrid and Sangheili Dreadnoughts.

After the Dreadnoughts had finished, and the massacre had been recorded, Cheryl contacted the Hegemony forces invading the planet, showing them the video while also saying, "Hello, Batarian forces, I am Cheryl Emerald, hybrid daughter of Elite Councilor Seth Emerald and Sarah, as you can see, your fleet kinda got fucked, and not even in any of the good ways. I, my wife Claire, and everyone on the two Fleet-Killers that are currently ready to bombard the fuck out of you, recommend that you surrender."

She smirked at the stunned and enraged expressions on the faces of the Batarian Generals and Colonels on the screen, and the relieved and hopeful faces of the RSS officers who looked as if they were willing to worship whoever had sent her to deliver them from the hell of invasion, "It's rather simple, you surrender, you get to live, you don't, we bomb the absolute shit out of you from orbit in a massive fit of hilarious irony."

"Your choice."

One of the Batarian Generals snarled at her, and said something that enraged Claire, "Hah, like we would ever surrender to an alien bitch like you! Maybe if _you_ surrender, I'll let you be my consort, you'll have the pleasure of getting fucked by my-"

Everyone on both sides were shocked at Claire's eyes turning pure black, as she said something that they could not understand to Cheryl, who translated it for their benefit, "My wife said that if anyone else insults me, she'll rip out their eyes through whatever they have that acts as an asshole. She also said that she hopes the Batarian who insulted me enjoys the Super MAC that you just brought upon your entire battalion."

With that, Claire calmly pressed the button that brought up the _Darkrai's Shadow's_ Point-Defense Array, and selected one of the dozens of PDWs on the hull of the Dreadnought, firing it at the Batarian General's position and obliterating it, as well anyone around him.

The Batarian General who had insulted her looked off screen as one of his men shouted something about a meteor coming straight toward them.

As the General looked up, the feed cut out as the AIs reported a direct hit. The faces of the Batarians looked shocked, while the RSS officers seemed as they were surprised by the fact that the OCSC would use a Super MAC just because of an insult.

Within seconds, as they received images of the destruction caused by one Super MAC, most of the Batarian ground leaders surrendered as they realized that the leaders of the OCSC _might_ be a little bit unstable.

Of course, after Claire's eyes turned back to normal, Cheryl explained that it was simply a mental shift that occurs after someone threatens the mate of a Gardevoir, which did nothing to reassure the terrified Batarians.

* * *

Revanscar

Three hours later.

The Sangheili Minor, now promoted to an Ultra walked up to the OCSC leader, a strange looking being they called 'Cheryl', and slammed his closed fist across his chest. "We would like to thank you for your assistance, hybrid. The citizens of Revanscar are in your debt." Looking up, he continued. "The RSS had been preoccupied with other attacks on other planets. I have heard that both Augustgrad and a Halo installation were attacked. The Batarians had no chance at the Halo, but they didn't know that. The message we sent probably would have taken another two days to reach a RSS ship. Most of the citizens here want to join your government for short time, see how the OCSC people live. I believe it would be a good diplomatic beginning, and the people want it. I told them that it was ultimately up to you, as the RSS was already trying to get into a diplomatic relationship with your government."

Cheryl thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I _am_ the daughter of one of the government's major leaders. So I do have the authority to accept you into the OCSC. Congratulations, you now have a whole shitload of stuff to learn." The last part was said with a smile.

Cetan 'Vradamai returned the smile as Claire watched, though she was soon startled by Cheryl throwing her arm around her waist.

The moment was interrupted by the beeping of Cheryl's communicator. "Excuse me for a moment."

Cetan nodded and moved to a comfortable distance, although one that he could still hear from. Answering the call, the Human-Gardevoir hybrid asked. "What is it?"

"Ma'am! We're getting massive Slipspace portals opening in space, and seven massive ships are exiting! One is over a hundred kilometers long! Four of the rest are 23 kilometers long, the last two are 43 kilometres, and, ah… they look like _Ultras_. We have not yet determined whether or not they are hostile, but the way that their weapons are powered up doesn't help their case. The fact that ours are hot as well certainly doesn't help ours. What do you suggest, Councilor?"

Cetan rushed over to Cheryl and grabbed her hand, though not without Claire narrowing her eyes at him as she made sure that there was no other meaning behind the gesture. "Ask for a visual. If they are RSS ships, do not fire. They would be here to help us."

Cheryl nodded. "Give me a visual. I have one of the RSS Sangheili here, and he'll be able to confirm whether who the hell made those Super-Dreadnoughts."

"Understood."

The two beings waited impatiently for several seconds before-

"Done. You should be getting the visual now."

Cheryl examined the ships, remembering the data that Michael sent over concerning the RSS ship designs, and said, "They look like RSS warships, though I wouldn't mind if you confirmed it for me."

Turning her tactical pad over to Cetan, she showed him the ships for him to confirm it. Cetan quickly nodded and said "Those are RSS _Infinity_ -class Destroyers and an _Invincible_ -class War-Dreadnought. Power down your weapons and they will not fire."

A clearly confused voice came back from over the comm. "Erm… ma'am?"

"Do it."

There was a brief standoff between the two fleets before the RSS moved in towards the planet, intent on dropping their payload of soldiers on it. All of which had Mark IV MJOLNIR armour. It wasn't long before the planet was completely clear of any hostile Batarians, as the OCSC dropped a few squads of DDST's to assist the RSS forces in clearing out any of the Batarians who would not surrender, with extreme prejudice. Those that did surrender were marched aboard the _Arceus' Judgement_ and the _Blade of Sanghelios_ , the _Invincible-class_ ship that came for the RSS.

It was then agreed that they would go to the OCSC Earth, where half of the prisoners would be held, and then to the RSS's Earth, where the other half would be. This was done to promote trust between the citizens of both Governments. They split the prisoners to make sure that the prisoners would not be as much of a threat to the populations of the homeworlds if they escaped, and so that the Hegemony could not simply attack one world, suicidal as the attack would be, and release all of them.

With the split, there was a non-aggression pact signed between the two powers, and the Batarians had a much smaller chance of reclaiming the small portion of their armies, along with multiple Generals, Captains, and Colonels. They did not doubt that the Hegemony was going to try to get some of their military leaders back, and, even though a couple of Champions thought that the Batarians would just leave them to rot, as a safety measure, they had a decent fleet protecting both Relays that were connected to Batarian space, including fourteen OCSC _Ultra_ -class Dreadnoughts, a single Sangheili Empire _Deception_ -class Dreadnought, and multiple RSS _Invincible_ -class War-Dreadnoughts.

* * *

 **OCSC Homeworld of Earth, Omega Island Dreadnought Dockyard Zero-zero-one (001). 1700 EST.**

Without a doubt, the return landing of the _Arceus' Judgement_ was one that not many were expecting, and neither were the citizens of the Omega Island Region expecting to see Batarian prisoners departing the Dreadnought under the guard of Distortion Troopers, Second-Company Spartan-IV Supersoldiers, and even a couple of Arbiter's Sword Sangheili Supersoldiers, which the AUS' Thel 'Vadam had sent directly from their homeworld to assist the OCSC in maintaining security.

The ship above in orbit was the first time that the citizens of OCSC Earth had seen any of the ships of the RSS. Hundreds of UNSC Marines, Sangheili Ultras, Jiralhanae Chieftains, Unggoy, and several Mgalekgolo colonies marched alongside their newfound allies.

The Batarians that had seen the RSS soldiers fight were understandably terrified, but they hadn't seen what the OCSC armed forces could do, only that they had access to ships that the Hegemony could easily designate as Super-Dreadnoughts, and while the RSS apparently had more, the OCSC Dreadnoughts had much higher firepower for their comparatively small size.

As the Batarian Prisoners, they jeered and spit at another of their species that was being guarded by Distortion Troopers, saying that he had betrayed the Hegemony and everything the Batarian species stood for.

However, their remarks were not heard, as Prokis Bab'goprak stood in place, surprised and greatly impressed by this civilization that had claimed to have progressed past slavery.

Prokis, for the first time in his life, felt doubt at the perceived "greatness" of the Hegemony, and as he, under guard not because the "OCSC" felt that he was a threat, but because they knew that, given the chance, his fellow Batarians would murder him without hesitation if they knew that he had willingly surrendered to what they called the "filthy, primitive, and disgusting hybrids", wondered why the Hegemony couldn't do the same as the OCSC had done almost five hundred years ago, he began to doubt everything he ever been told...

* * *

 **End of Chapter One.**

 **Omega: "Without a doubt, I had a lot of fun writing this, what about you, Answer?"**

 _IAnswerToNoOne: I quite agree. The darker scenes were very nice. It feels good to let the pessimistic of me come out to play._

 **Omega: "Huh, okay then…"**

 _IAnswerToNoOne: What? You don't think I'm dark?_ _《_ _Creepy grin_ _》_ _Do I?_

 **Omega: "I created fucking** _ **Nightmare**_ **, so mainly I just think you need to step up your game a bit."**

 _IAnswerToNoOne: Yeah… maybe..._


End file.
